Destiny lanyard
by Anik Yoru
Summary: En una ciudad militarizada, donde lo importante es el poder y la organización, parecería poco probable una coincidencia entre un oficial de alto rango y uno de los opositores. Pero quizás aquello no era una coincidencia, quizás era el destino. [Militar AU] [AkaKuro Week 2017]


Estuve tan ocupada hoy que pensé que ni alcanzaría a publicar a tiempo xD aquí falta hora y media para que termine el día, así que aún vale. En un inicio se suponía que esto iba a ser otro one-shot, pero me puse a escribir, a pensar de más y terminé desarrollando una historia más larga, así que... tendrá más capítulos xD aunque ni de broma creo terminarlos todos para la AK Week, pero bueno.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo sólo los shippeo.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Akashi estaba custodiando los calabozos del subterráneo cuando sonó la primera explosión. Rápidamente subió las escaleras de dos en dos y casi se estrelló con el resto de soldados que se apresuraban armados fuera del cuartel.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó alzando la voz.

-¡Bombardearon la puerta oeste!- le respondió un hombre que no supo identificar.

-¿Y el General? ¿Cuáles son las órdenes?

-¡Impedir que los rebeldes se fuguen, Capitán!

Akashi no esperó más tiempo y avanzó a paso rápido dirigiéndose al almacén de armamento, pero sin llegar a correr. _Nunca corras, Seijuro, sólo los débiles muestran tan descaradamente su ansiedad. Eres mi hijo, no seas débil._ Las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza, controlándolo, pero no lo calmaban. Los rebeldes llevaban años manifestándose, pero se limitaban a quejarse y gritar por las calles y a las afueras del cuartel, nunca habían llegado tan lejos. Ni siquiera creía posible algo así. ¿Cuándo se habían vuelto un grupo tan grande y organizado? Y lo más importante: ¿cómo y de dónde habían sacado componentes para hacer estallar una de las puertas del Estado? Eran gruesas y altas, pesadas incluso para abrirlas con la ayuda de cuatro hombres.

El pelirrojo se estremeció involuntariamente e inmediatamente se reprendió por ello, sacudiendo la cabeza y entrando al almacén.

-¡Seijuro!

Akashi se dio vuelta al escuchar su nombre a sus espaldas y se encontró con su padre escoltado por tres guardias.

-Señor- respondió, poniendo su mano derecha sobre el pecho, símbolo característico de respeto y saludo a los superiores.

-No estés perdiendo el tiempo. Reúnete con las tropas y guíalas a la zona del desastre; detengan a todos los que intenten escapar.

-A la orden, señor- contestó y tomó una pistola del anaquel a su derecha para salir inmediatamente de ahí, a paso apresurado.

-o-o-

-o-o-

El lugar estaba lleno de polvo, escombros y gente corriendo, ya fuera para huir o simplemente porque estaba conmocionada debido a la explosión. Las órdenes que Akashi gritaba apenas podían escucharse, pero la misión estaba tan clara y era tan específica que no las necesitaban; en un par de horas ya tenían apresados e inmovilizados a todos los rebeldes que no habían logrado escapar antes de que las tropas llegaran.

-¡Capitán, ése era el último!- le informó uno de sus subordinados inmediatos.

-Bien, organícense y comiencen la retirada.

-¡A la orden!

El soldado se retiró y Akashi se dirigió hacia un peliverde uniformado que sostenía en sus manos una tablilla sujetapapeles y anotaba los daños y bajas del atentado.

-Shintaro, ¿cuánto fue?

-No mucho, a pesar de cómo se ve. El único problema es la reparación de la puerta.

El pelirrojo asintió en silencio y se alejó a evaluar la situación por sí mismo. No era necesaria la cordialidad con el peliverde, su relación era lo suficientemente cercana como para evitar el tedioso código militar, aunque ninguno de ellos lo admitiera abiertamente.

Caminando sumido en sus pensamientos, llegó a la zona más alejada de los daños y se detuvo ahí un instante; estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y regresar con el resto cuando vio movimiento por el rabillo del ojo en un callejón cercano. Cargó la pistola y caminó hacia allí.

-¡Alto!- gritó en cuanto llegó a la entrada del callejón, apuntando con el arma a un chico que se tambaleaba a unos cinco metros de él.

El muchacho levantó ambas manos y se dio la vuelta, pero tropezó con sus propios pies al hacerlo y terminó cayendo de cara sobre la tierra y los pocos escombros que aún había alrededor.

Tras unos segundos de quejidos amortiguados por el suelo, el chico se levantó y miró a Akashi; éste apenas logró reprimir un estremecimiento. Tenía el pelo celeste y un rostro impasible que le devolvía la mirada fijamente, pero la razón de su contrariedad fueron sus ojos: grandes y brillantes que lo miraban como si pudieran ver a través de él, como si supieran algo. Lo más extraño fue que tanto aquellos ojos como la situación entera le resultaron extremadamente familiares.

-Identifícate- ordenó saliendo de su aturdimiento.

-Kuroko… Tetsuya- respondió el otro en un volumen tan bajo que fue apenas más que un susurro.

-Tetsuya, ¿estás con la rebelión?- preguntó directamente, sabiendo que podría discernir si le mentía.

-Kuroko. Tetsuya- repitió el peliceleste, haciendo énfasis en su apellido.

Akashi frunció el ceño.

-Responde, civil.

-Sí- contestó tras unos segundos- aunque ellos probablemente digan que no si les pregunta.

El Capitán guardó el arma inconscientemente, intrigado.

-¿No debería ser al revés?

-No cuando tienes poca presencia.

-Explícate.

Kuroko lo miró entornando los ojos, como si el asunto fuera lo suficientemente evidente como para necesitar explicarlo.

-Si tienes poca presencia la gente no te ve, se olvida de que estás ahí. Es todo, no hay ningún secreto.

Su cara permaneció impasible, pero sus ojos eran duros sobre el Capitán. Akashi no estaba seguro de si era por ese resentimiento que veía en sus ojos, porque el chico le recordaba una extraña sensación de familiaridad o por alguna otra razón que desconocía, pero de pronto perdió todo el interés en reportarlo, de hecho la idea le disgustaba cada vez más conforme la seguía pensando.

-Vendrás conmigo- ordenó finalmente.

Kuroko se cruzó de brazos y retrocedió.

-No voy a entregarte- admitió Akashi suspirando- literalmente me refiero a que vendrás y te quedarás conmigo. Te esconderé.

El peliceleste lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y retrocedió aun más, como si esa opción lo aterrara más que la idea de ser apresado y encerrado.

-No.

-No te estaba preguntando.

Akashi avanzó en tres zancadas los metros que los separaban y lo tomó del antebrazo, ignorando los intentos los intentos del otro por liberarse; tras unos segundos, Kuroko se quedó quieto y miró al pelirrojo a los ojos.

-Bien- espetó, moviendo su mano apresada de forma extraña y golpeando la cadera del pelirrojo.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó instantáneamente Akashi, sorprendido de haberlo convencido tan rápido- quiero decir… Venga, vámonos.

Comenzaron a caminar juntos de regreso a la zona más llena de escombros, Akashi detrás del otro para vigilar que no saliera huyendo de la nada y él tuviera que perseguirlo, el tiempo no era algo que le sobraba, precisamente. Sin embargo, Kuroko caminaba tranquilamente hacia adelante, sin hacer ningún ademán de querer escapar; al menos así era, hasta que de pronto se detuvo en seco.

-Capitán Akashi- habló despacio, sin voltear a verlo- me parece que se le ha caído algo.

El pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo ni de preguntarse cómo sabía su nombre, su mente tardó apenas dos segundos en procesar la situación y comprender a lo que se refería; rápidamente llevó su mano al cinturón de armas, sólamente para encontrarlo vacío. Fue entonces cuando sus reflejos jugaron en su contra y cometió el error que venía evitando desde hacía un par de minutos: miró hacia atrás. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y volvió a girar la cabeza hacia el frente, pero ya era tarde. Kuroko no estaba.

-¿Cómo demonios…?- susurró sin poder creerlo, sólo le había quitado la vista de encima un minuto.

Aún aturdido por la sorpresa, Akashi regresó en dirección al callejón y recogió su arma del suelo, mirándola como si fuera el objeto más extraño que hubiera visto nunca. Sin poder evitarlo, sintió un entusiasmo nada coherente con el hecho de que un rebelde se acababa de escapar frente a sus ojos, y sonrió emocionado.

-De acuerdo, Tetsuya, será a tu manera- dijo para sí mientras se internaba en el laberinto que eran las calles destrozadas.

* * *

Y eso~

Ahora procederé a irme a ver PLL, que me queda temporada y media por terminar antes de que salga la temporada 7B en unos días y se termine para siempre 💔

Gracias por leer C:~


End file.
